Living With What's Left
by Arthur57
Summary: The setting is post 'the fight.' Charles is disabled and Erik has gone. The story surrounds the lives of whats left of the Xmen and how they try to move on with their lives. Modern AU. Mainly Halex but maybe some Cherik in the future. In Script Form


Living with What's Left

An X: Men First Class Fanfiction

A High School AU

(alternate universe)

By John Daryl A. Ocampo

I do not own the X-men franchise. Anything written in this work is clearly fanfiction and came from my imagination. Copyrights reserved to the creators.

Living with What's Left

**Note* This is my first time writing fanfiction so please be gracious. I would love to hear some feedback as well. For now, this is just a oneshot unless you guys want me to continue. Suggestions as to where you want the story to go is welcome too. Thank you for my beta, Marcia, who worked on to fluff this idea of mine into existence. I hope you guys like it ^_^**

Characters:

Hank McCoy (Beast) – 17 Nerdy; Introverted; Self-conscious; blue and furry all over;

Alex Summers (Alex) – 17 Bro-like; Potty-mouthed; Swaggering; short blonde

Sean Cassidy (Banshee) – 16 Clueless; Druggie; Caring, curly ginger; hates Erik for leaving

Charles Xavier (Prof. X) – 25 Upper crust; Thinks he's British; Perceptive; not yet bald; doesn't blame Erik for anything

Scene 1.

Fade in.

Int. Hank McCoy's Lab in the X Mansion – afternoon.

Lab of Dr. Hank McCoy in the Westchester Victorian Mansion. Hank, covered in blue fur wearing his lab coat and thick rimmed glasses, stands by a metal desk cluttered with test tubes, research papers, and colorful chemicals. All over the room, his laboratory is a mess. He sulks after completing another failed serum to cure his blue fur and beast-like attributes. He hears what's left of the team come home from school and footsteps coming up to his room.

[A loud, continuous rapping at the door followed by quick turns of the locked doorknob]

Alex (Other side)

Open up, Bozo! You've been cooped up in there all day-let me in!

Hank (Inside lab)

What do you want, Summers. I am not in the mood for your impudence!

Alex (O.S.)

What is imp… you know what? Never mind! Stop throwing me confusing big words! Don't be a douche!

Hank (I.L.)

What is the point in having to converse with such a delinquent as yourself. I'd rather lock myself up in this room than talk to you! You have done enough…

Alex (O.S.)

[Suddenly stops and sighs]

Please... let me in so we could talk.

Hank (I.L.)

[Hesitates but decides on the latter and shuffles to get to the door and half-heartedly opens it to the serious face of the blonde.]

O.K., I have opened my doors to you. Now, what do you wish to address with me?

Alex

[Slightly smiles but keeps his cool]

It's about time Bozo! (pause) so (pause) um I was wondering; you wanna have dinner with the rest of the guys? I mean just the three of us: the Professor, Sean and (heavy emphasis)me.

Hank

[The memory of Raven and the others suddenly comes back, and he is saddened at the emptiness of the mansion.]

(slight pause and a sigh) You know I can't. Not like this(gestures to his body). I can't even step out without fearing the screams of the neighbors.

Alex

[gets a sudden pull in his gut as he sympathizes for Hank's mutation.]

(puts his hand emphatically on Hank's shoulder)We've told you before, and we'll tell you again.(takes hand off to use his hands to emphasize his badassery) You look badass! That's why we call you Beast, l'right? So cheer up dude! (pats Hank on the back)

Alex (Cont'd)

(chuckles) and we don't have neighbors, dumbass.

Hank

[shocked at the sudden kind words of his once bully.]

(stuttering) I… there's… I need to… Arghhh! Fine, I'll come out (of the closet). It's time I face the skeletons in my closet anyways. And besides I doubt one dinner will end up a heinous disaster.

Alex

[rolls his eyes at Hank's vocabulary usage but smiles that he finally got the introvert to eat with them.]

Sweet! I'll tell the others.

[turns around and excitedly runs across the hallway to the stairs.]

Hank

[feels thankful for the former Bully's hand in friendship and halts him for a moment](smiles, shakes his head, and looks down. Tentatively looks up and calls out)

(stuttering)Alex!

Alex

[stops by the railings of the stairs and turns left to face Hank's door way. He furrows his brows with curiosity]

What's up?

Hank

[fidgets with his glasses and the edge of his lab coat for a while before able to slowly say his part]

(stuttering)I..um..er..ah.. (quietly)Thank You

Alex

[raises his eye brows in surprise but quickly smiles a toothy grin before replying]

Alex (cont'd)

(puts his hand to his ear as if he couldn't hear anything) (playfully) What did you say?

Hank

(blushes and looks away) I said, "Thank you."

Alex

No prob(pauses)(quietly) Bozo. Now get your blue furry ass down to dinner. I think Sean's making pizza.

Hank

[laughs for the first time in weeks since the accident]

Really? Oh No!

Fade out.

End Scene


End file.
